Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
__NOWYSIWYG__ The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. ## It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. ## Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Lex Luthor Lex Luthor.png|Current image Lex Luthor proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Lex Luthor proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Such a long hiatus and somehow no one ever proposed these... Anyway, I think any is better than the current. I can't decide between #2 and #3. ― Thailog 22:50, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'm thinking #2 because it has a better angle than #3 and is closer to his face than #1. Cari1994 (talk) 05:41, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :Not a fan of the weird angles. Prefer 1 or current. Regulus22 05:10, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :we already discussed #1 against the current ages ago and it lost (unfortunately) and #2 and #3 have strange angles that dont really work right. --Zodisgod (talk) 12:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I too don't like the angles of 2 and 3. But 1 was defeated earlier. Maybe a closer crop of 1, else I'm sticking with current. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:29, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::That's right, #1 was proposed before. I did get this déjà vu when I posted it here, but it looked different when I was capturing it for some reason. So, I'm striking it off. The others don't look that bad on the infobox. Preview it before deciding. ― Thailog 13:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, with preview, 2. The eyebrow on 3 looks too weird. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:55, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe we should just stick with the current. Also this is off topic but is there a way to subscribe to article pages like these so I can notified when these proposals are first pitched? Or is the only way to notice seeing it for myself on the recent wiki activity or uploaded images? Banan14kab I don't like #02, as it just isn't very Lex Luthor, whereas the current image and #03 scream Luthor. Although I prefer the current, I'd be happy to change to #03. 21:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) ^''Very'' excellent point. I vote for #03 now as well. Banan14kab 22:53, January 13, 2013 (UTC) I like current. His smirk is bigger here. Really makes you want to punch him in the face. - Edited by Zergrinch - 12:32, January 14, 2013 (UTC) After rethinking it over I want to recast my vote. I think the current is good for now. It is also more ideal for a profile image. Banan14kab 18:26, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Despero Despero.png|Current image Despero proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Despero proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Despero proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Despero proposal 04.png|Proposal #04 (cropped version of the current) Despero proposal 05.png|Proposal #05 Despero proposal 06.png|Proposal #06 Despero proposal 07.png|Proposal #07 Despero proposal 08.png|Proposal #08 Despero proposal 09.png|Proposal #09 Despero proposal 10.png|Proposal #10 Plenty to choose from in case you don't like the current one. ― Thailog 16:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I really like #01 and #10. Good facial expressions and stances. Either one of those will do for me. Banan14kab 19:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) ::My only problem with #1 is the background. Seems distracting. ― Thailog 19:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :09 seems the ideal face-on profile shot. – Psypher 19:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :I like 3 or 9. Regulus22 20:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3 is good because we can see his third eye. --Zodisgod (talk) 21:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :3 has the eye, but it's a bit too close-up. Maybe it can be featured further down the page, in his powers and abilities section. As for main pics, most make his head look small, which makes the details less clear. I'd go with 8; the slight angle also shows off the head fin better. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:40, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, his head is small. I like #6 and #7. ― Thailog 17:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Eh...L-Ron's arm is visible in #6 and #3 is an image that should be in his powers & abilities section. I think we should eliminate the most unfavorable images and choose between #8 through #10. They seem like the best choices to me. Banan14kab 18:34, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I go with 1. #3 is close up. #2 isn't 3x4. .At #6 and # 9 we see L-Ron. At #7 we don't see your face.IiBiFi (talk) 13:05, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Mal Duncan Mal Duncan 2016.png|Current image Mal Duncan Guardian.png|Proposal #01 (Mal Duncan as Guardian) Mal Duncan is Guardian now. I go with 1. IiBiFi (talk) 21:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :mal hasnt officially taken on the role, only dressed in the costume once so i think until we actually see him in the costume again we should stick with the current and have the pic of guardian down beside the relevant section. --Zodisgod (talk) 22:03, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :Why are people saying it's not him officially taking the role? I saw nothing to indicate it as un''official. He wore the costume, he called himself Guardian and we know that he's using the costume again. Arsenal hadn't officially taken the name when he was changed, he only said he liked it. If not clear, Proposal, Mal is Guardian. Regulus22 23:27, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed, and should be renamed as well. ― 'Thailog' 23:36, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Per the Nightwing/Robin rule? Sure. From the looks of it, he's definitely keeping the alias. Yay! (though the helmet looks dopey). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 23:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I say we give it more time. When he next appears in costume and uses the name "Guardian" then we can use the proposal and rename the article. Also what exactly do you mean by the Nightwing/Robin rule Tupka? Banan14kab 18:16, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Why wait? GW said he would take up a superhero persona, and in the trailer we saw him as Guardian in a different episode... ― Thailog 18:19, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::This is it. Let's go with "proposal 1". IiBiFi (talk) 12:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC)